


Wanting to Date the Son of Batman

by Eliwats22



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Canon ages, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jon have his mother eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/pseuds/Eliwats22
Summary: Jon decided to ask Damian on a date, but little did he know that there going to be some issues between him and Damian family





	Wanting to Date the Son of Batman

Damian was polishing his sword in his room in Titan Tower until he heard a knock at the door and open it revealing Jon. 

“Hey Damian, I have a question for you.” Jon said

“What is it?” Damian responded

“Well um-“ Jon started nervously “we been doing some stuff together and I want to go on a date with you.” Jon confessed

Damian look Jon purple eyes and responded, “Well you already home run my ass, so yes I will accepted your invitation. When will this date will be?” Jon asked 

“Tonight let see a movie together!” Jon 

Damian nodded and kiss Jon on the lips unnoticed by the boys. Lian was recording through the vents and sending it to most of their friends.

“The Superhero community going to have field day with this.” Lian whispered to herself but then remember Damian maternal side “Oh shit.” 

 

Damian went back to the manor to get something where he saw Bruce on the Batcomputer.

“So it seem your going on a date with Jon correct?” Bruce asked

Damian stopped in his tracks then connect that Lian must been in air vents recording him and Jon conversation, damnit why couldn’t he be the only child assassin in the tower?!

“Yes father do you have any issues about it?” Damian asked

“No, I don’t, but your siblings and friends may.” Bruce “suggested”

Damian went straight to his father side.

“Who and when did they take him?” Damian demanded

“Dick, Barbara, Duke, Stephanie, Cassandra, and Tim said they won’t mess with you. Jason on the other hand may want to leave warning to Jon.” Bruce explained

Damian moaned and said “Where is he?” 

“He hanging Jon on top off Wayne tower.” 

“Thank you.” Damian said, Damian ran to Goliath and got him flying out to save his date.

 

“Um Mr.Todd?” Jon said hanging tied up and dangling from gargoyle

“Yes?” Jason responded looking at his gun

When Lian sent out the Video of Jon and Damian. Jason decided to pay a ‘visit’ to Jon

“You do know Damian and I are just going to the movies right?” Jon responded nervously since Jason used a red sun ray that block his powers for awhile.

“Yes, I wondering why a boy like you would go out with a demon like Damian?” Jason said

“I wonder the same thing why Batman would let a street rat in to his family.” Jon insulted getting real tired with the Batfamily cynically ways

“Oh you got your mother tongue and her eyes.” Jason said

“Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot. Can you let me go please?” Jon said 

“Fine, I'll let you go, but want until you meet Damian other family.” Jason said 

Jason cut the rope which cause Jon to scream. Fortunately Jason put a landing spot in the garage can below them. Jon landed on the pad and bounce hitting his face to the ground.

“Damian is more merciful than his older brother.” Jon muttered

Before he get up he was consumed by the shadows and teleport back to the Titans Tower. He look around and saw Maya and Suren looked at him

“Uh, guys you know I wouldn't hurt Damian.” Jon complained 

“We know, but the Kryptonians don't got the best track record.” Maya said

Jon rolled his eyes but he understand, he look at them. “Where going to the movies in Manhattan. Calm down.” 

“Okay, okay don't hurt him understand?” Maya threatened 

“What is with you guys?” Jon said

Jon wented back to his room to freshen up. When he was picking out the clothing he notice someone was in his room. 

“Who dare?” Jon said trying to sound scary before he could turn around he felt a sword around neck

“Are you my beloved date?” Talia said coldly 

 

Damian flew back to the Titan Tower getting irritated with the hold ups he been having. He went back saw Mara wanting for him.

“Please tell me she didn't capture him.” Damian asked 

“Yes, their in the Middle East.” Mara said

“Ugh, can anyone leave me the fuck alone?” Damian complained 

Damian went to Suren and asked if he can open a portal to the coordinates Damian gave him. Suren said yes and sent Damian and Goliath there.

“C’mon boy let find Jon.” Damian ordered 

 

“Hey miss Al Ghul can you let me go. I won’t hurt your son! I promise!” Jon said look down at the worm monsters that Talia dangled him above.

“I am seeing if you are worthy to date my son.” Talia said

“Well we was friends with benefits before dating!” Jon blurted out

‘Oh shit.’ He thought, Jon quickly realize that a lot of Damian attitude and traits come from his mother side after dealing with Mara who insulted just about everyone on the team if their being sloppy.

“YOU DEFILED MY SON?!” Talia roared disgusted that Damian would let anyone mess less a human hybrid touch

“No, your son took my virginity and I top him the second time. That sweet coming from the bitch who force her son to kill at three years old.” Jon said with venom in his voice

Talia admired that Jon had his mother sharp attitude, she feared that Jon would be just one of them goodies too shoes or angst driven pain in the asses that she see often. Before she could drop him she heard a familiar roar.

“Talia!” Damian said having his scimitar out riding on Goliath 

“Hello beloved.” Talia unfazed by her son anger

Damian got off Goliath and pointed his sword at his mother who just had her armed tucked in not moving.

“Leave Jon alone or else!” Damian responded 

“I was just seeing if he worthy to date a Al Ghul.” Talia stated

“Ugh, I had a boyfriend and you didn’t do anything.” Damian countered

“Wilks proven to be useful after that issue with that serial killer. This is alien hybrid who proven nothing.” 

“What?! I saved your son butt many times. I can take care of myself thank you very much.” Jon said

“And his terrible clothing. I mean Grayson and Todd wearing leotards in the beginning but they change in better clothing later. “ Talia insulted 

“I upgraded his clothes with better materials. Beside that, leave my love life alone.” Damian said

“Fine beloved, but as soon as he lay a finger on you. No one will be able to find his soul.” Talia warned

Talia release Jon and Jon ran towards Damian hugging him shaking a bit.

“Dami, your family is crazy.” Jon whispered into Damian ear

“You haven’t seen nothing yet.” Damian responded 

The two went back to New York and saw their movie. After coming back to the Tower, the two went to Damian room.

“Thanks for the date Damian.” Jon said

“TT, easy but do we have to do ‘civilized’ dates?” Damian said

“Well we can do some crime fighting together.” Jon suggested

“Good, sleep well.” Damian said

Damian kissed Jon on the cheek who blushed and left room. Damian sat on his bed and wonder what will happen in the future. He notice Chris and Mara are getting closer which Damian don’t care about since he and Mara are barely getting, but worry if Ra’s find out. What will the Superhero community do if they find out Robin and Superboy dating? They still don’t like him despite his sacrifice and achievements because he Ra's Al Ghul grandson and believe he would betrayed them in a second. Damian just sighed and fall asleep wondering if he will find true peace and happiness in his life.


End file.
